Nocturne
by foodforthespirit
Summary: Hermione teaches Ginny a bit on astronomy.


**Author: foodforthought**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.**

**Title: Nocturne**

**Warnings: Femslash. Fluff. Innocent kissing.**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Hermione/Ginny.**

**Synopsis: Hermione teaches Ginny a little on astronomy.**

****

* * *

><p><p>

It was a breezy late August night, and all was calm.

The chickens were asleep in their pen behind the house, squeezing their wings tightly against their sides for warmth with every light gust of wind that broke. Everyone inside the Weasley residence was still awake, however, and in the den with tea and frothy conversation.

The sun had set three hours ago, but Hermione was religiously checking the sky since early evening, as though she had been expecting a meteor to come crashing down at any moment.

Ginny had departed from the family circle in the den after the pointless conversation began making her feel sleepy. She retrieved two dark-colored cloaks from her bedroom and took them out of the house, treading carefully as to not wake the sleeping chickens.

Hermione had her back facing her, seated on the last stair to the back door. Her thick hair had been pulled into a plait and she had only been wearing thin clothing, and by the way she was rubbing her bare arms, Ginny was glad she brought the extra cloak.

Beside Hermione, was a strange Muggle contraption that she was continuously looking into. Ginny had seen things like it before, but she doubted their purposes were looking into the sky.

Without a word, Ginny outstretched the fabric of the cloak and draped it across Hermione's shoulders.

The brunette looked up, surprised for a moment, but smiled warmly at Ginny and pulled the cloak tighter around herself.

"Thanks. I meant to get one myself, but…" Hermione trailed off as Ginny sat down beside her, a trace of an embarrassed smile on her lips.

"But this thing was more interesting," Ginny concluded for her, motioning at the long object.

"It's just a telescope, only it isn't magical."

"You're looking at space?" asked Ginny.

Hermione laughed charmingly, "Constellations."

"Constellations," Ginny drawled, repeating Hermione, "Don't the stars all look the same?"

She regretted sounding so disinterested at first; she hadn't considered that perhaps Hermione was more passionate about astronomy than she thought and would snap at her in a very Percy-like fashion, but Hermione couldn't have been in a better mood.

"Well, yes, they do. But they form different shapes in the sky, mostly with Greek origin, you see, like the zodiac… Given, it's not the most exciting thing in the world," Hermione finished, a very light shade of pink dusting the apples of her cheeks.

"May I have a look?"

Hermione brightened slightly and tilted the telescope towards her. "Of course… Just look through the eyepiece."

Ginny moved closer and looked through the lens, immediately impressed with the zoomed-in view of the dark navy sky dotted with groups of stars.

"Do you see a group of stars in a particular formation?" Right overhead?" Hermione asked.

It took Ginny a while to find what she was talking about, although she was still a bit unsure.

"I see it, but what exactly am I looking at?"

"Taurus."

"Really?" Now, Ginny was suddenly interested. "There's some stars that look brighter than the others."

"That would be Aldebaran, the Pleiades, and the Crab Nebula," Hermione gushed.

Ginny withdrew from the telescope to look at her, blushing slightly.

"You must really like astronomy."

"It's like a story written in the sky," explained the older girl, "Not that I believe most of it, but… it's nice to watch."

Hermione's brown eyes were twinkling as she spoke, dewy and attentive as her gaze fixed into Ginny's. There was a small, jumpy smile on her face and she looked comfortably windswept from being outdoors for so long.

Ginny felt her face get hot when she found herself staring, and tried to occupy her eyes by looking back up at the stars.

"Ron's really lucky." The words poured from Ginny's lips before she could think about it.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

Ginny fumbled with the words caught in her throat, "I mean, you're smart and nice and…"

Hermione laughed and knots formed in Ginny's stomach.

"I don't like Ron. He's an amazing friend, but it'll stay that way. Besides, you've got the wrong Weasley."

Thoroughly embarrassed, Ginny forced back an awkward smile. "Oh… Well, I suppose Fred or George are nice, but you're pretty out of their league…"

"Thank you, but you're wrong again."

Now, Ginny was forced to meet Hermione's magnetic gaze once more, sending a curious look her way. Hermione only appeared amused with her confusion.

"Er - you can do better than Percy."

"Not Percy."

"Charlie's vaguely odd -"

"I am aware."

"- And Bill's married -"

"Of course."

It was too late to try and look away now - Hermione was firmly holding her stare even as the amusement was quickly disappearing from her face and hesitation stirred up to replace it.

"I'm… a bit confused…" Ginny admitted tentatively.

Dejection fell over Hermione's expression in wisps and she looked down at her shoes silently. A quiet moment passed before she spoke.

"You don't like me?"

Ginny felt a mild panic rise in her chest. Her mind fought to find the correct words to both assure and stimulate Hermione at the same time, only she was feeling particularly brain-dead at the worst of times.

Her bodily instinct kicked in to take care of her lack of mental functioning, thankfully.

She leaned over so that her arm was touching Hermione's, and once she curiously looked over, Ginny took advantage of the open opportunity and pressed her lips firmly against Hermione's so that there was no room left for doubt.

Hermione's hands came up to tangle in Ginny's distinctive hair, deepening the kiss, and Ginny could feel a smile erupt on the brunette's lips.

Overhead, the Aldebaran star twinkled.


End file.
